Black Ice
by Hawkmaid
Summary: Something chilling is happening on the outer rim. Jedi knight Cinum Spatro and his padawan Travis are sent to investigate the sudden drop of temperature on some star systems. They soon discover an uncharted planet, a troubled teenager, and a dark secret. Travis is soon forced to make decisions and to go against everything he's been trained to do to save a girl he hardly knows...
1. Prologue

**A/N- Hey everyone! I'm back, but with Star Wars this time! This is based on a story character I made a long time ago. She is actually the very first character I ever created for anything, fiction or fanfiction. She is based incredibly off of Elsa from Frozen but, please remember that she was the first character I ever created. She was bound to be based off of someone's else's character in some way or another. This is my first multi-chapter story on this site so, I'm kind of nervous but mostly excited (catch the reference?). I hope you enjoy and please review! I love hearing what you guys think! Without further interruption, let's go! **

_**Side note- I don't own Star Wars or the Jedi, but some names and places are my own. I also don't own Frozen, but Nousha Oadeera is my own (and she's NOT Elsa!)**_

* * *

_Nousha Oadeera_

I stare out upon the icy, barren landscape. The turmoil covered with snow, and the evidence of war frozen in ice.

I fight back tears as I look upon what I have done. People, innocent people, dead. All because I couldn't control myself. I turn around to look at the throne carved from black ice and pulsing with red at its heart.

I shoot sprays of ice from my hand, once again trying to change the dark ice to light. But nothing can erase what I've done. No amount of power in the universe could reverse the damage.

I take a deep breath and face the world again.

Eric was out there, dead. When I first met him, all those years ago, he told me I had more power than I knew. Now, I regretted ever wondering exactly how much power I did have.

I walk out of the massive throne room and down the snow-covered stairs, my feet padding softly. I wander through the castle of ice, the silence broken only by the soft noises of my feet. The courtyards are filled with deep snow and icicles dangle in the doorways.

I reach the place I am looking for. I climb down the dungeon's stairs and down into the dark, freezing room. The iron barred door to the smallest cell is cold against my hand. I open the door and climb in.

I don't feel the cold like everyone else does, so I lay on the floor in only my flimsy, pale blue nightgown. The dark is comforting, but I don't fall asleep.

How can I, with everything I've done?

This is where I hide. Down here, in the dark and cold, no one knows that I'm alive. No one can find me or disturb me. Loneliness is where I am most comfortable, and the dark is my best friend.

I lay for hours, feeling no cold or hunger. I only feel the regret, the sadness, and the fear for what I've done and for what I might do in the future.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short, but there is more to come! Hope you like it! :)**

**~Danielle**


	2. The Start of an Adventure

**Hi! Here is the chapter where you meet Travis and him master, Cinum. Sorry for my excessive use of the letter I (shoutout to CyrstalQueen187 for pointing this out! :)) This is just a fun story that I came up with so I'm sorry if there are any underdeveloped characters or huge plot holes! (I'm also not amazing at grammar lol!) Just an apology in advance! Please review with comments, compliments, or constructive criticism (note: constructive!) Thanks so much guys! Love y'all!**

* * *

Chapter 1- The Start of an Adventure

I lay my head in my palms as I rest my eyes for a minute. I have been staring at the computer for close to an hour. The research for my presentation has taken forever to find.

Each year, every padawan would give a presentation on a topic of their choice. I had chosen to do my presentation on the famed Jedi Master, Brokase Hampen.

I sense my master coming near. Immediately, I straighten up.

"Come, young one." My master, Cinum Spatro says and beckons to me. "You've done enough work for today."

I grab my tablet and race after Cinum. "Where are we going master?" I ask as I catch up to him.

"The council room. We are needed." He says calmly, but he smiles down at me.

Excitement flares in my stomach. A mission? The last mission I went on was a diplomatic mission. It was more boring than I had hoped for. I wasn't supposed to yearn for adventure, as master Yoda said. But what else was a 16-year-old boy to yearn for?

We stop at my sleeping quarters to drop of my tablet before we continued to the council room. Every step makes the excited butterflies grow in my stomach.

The doors open, and we are admitted in. Master Yoda nods as we come to the center of the room.

"Good that you are here, it is. Trouble on the outer rim we have found." He says in his calm voice.

"What kind of trouble Master?" asks Cinum.

Another Jedi Master pulls out a hologram. "We have received word that the temperature on many star systems has suddenly plummeted. There is no reason for this sudden change in the weather." She says. The hologram plays a message of an ambassador pleading for help from the Jedi.

"Is it not just the changing of the season?" I ask.

"No. It is midsummer on that planet." The female Master shook her head as she spoke. "Your mission is to find out where the cold is coming from and why it exists." Yoda said as he leaned on his walking stick. "Very mysterious, this is." He muttered half to himself.

"Yes, Master Yoda. We will not fail." My master bent his head. "We will return when we have found the source of the cold."

"Hurry, you must!" Yoda's voice was suddenly urgent. "Strange powers have caused this, I fear."

"Yes master." Cinum bows again, and I follow him back out.

"When do we leave?" I ask as soon as we are out of earshot.

"Soon, my impatient apprentice. Soon." Cinum says playfully. "Go and prepare to leave. We must make haste."

I nod and run back to my sleeping quarters. On the way, I nearly run into my best friend, Cole.

"Where are you off to so fast?" He asks as we nearly collide.

"I've been sent on a mission." I say breathlessly and take off again.

"Lucky." He mutters and walks off. I barely hear him as I race up another flight of steps.

_Twenty minutes later…_

I approach the transport ship with confidence. My master is busy talking to a mechanic. I have gathered everything I might need and was ready to leave.

Cinum turns to me as I approach. "Are you prepared?" He asks in his quiet voice.

"Yes master." I say with a slight bow of my head.

"Go ahead and get on board. I will be there shortly."

I nod and walk past him and into the ship.

It's a small ship, but comfortable. There are two sleeping compartments, storage containers, and large cabinets. I walk past these and into the cockpit. Computers flash and buttons blink.

I know how to fly a speeder and a single-pilot fighter, but I haven't yet learned how to pilot bigger ships.

Cinum walks in, his tall and stately presence filling the small cockpit. "This will be a good lesson for you." He remarks and slid into the pilot seat.

I climb into the copilot seat as the engine starts. My excitement grows as we rise into the air, climbing over the skyscrapers of Coruscant and leaving the Jedi Temple behind. As we flew past the atmosphere, I felt a thrill run through my spine. The stars blurred into a tunnel of swirling lights as we entered hyperspace.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! See y'all soon! ;)**


	3. The Meeting

**Hi again! Here's Chapter 2 for you guys! I hope y'all enjoy it! Sorry that my chapter names suck, I haven't had a whole lot of practice with them lol!**

* * *

The hyperspace tunnel clears and the stars return. I stare in awe at the beautiful, green planet before us. Seeing planets from space would be breathtaking every time I saw it.

Cinum begins to slowly descend the ship down into the atmosphere. The Jedi was an amazing mentor, but he hardly ever speaks unless needed. Sometimes, I wished for a more lively mentor.

As we came through the clouds, I saw the problem. It was midsummer, yet a light layer of snow dusted the ground. Fields of crops lay withering under the cold and people were dressed in heavy winter clothes.

We landed the ship in a nearly empty spaceport. I pulled a heavy winter coat on over my robe and Cinum did the same. We stepped into the freezing air.

I was surprised. I had expected cold, but not this cold. My breath fogged in the air as we walked through the empty village. The ambassador's "summer house" was a good ways away. Cinum rented a speeder, and we fly off down the dirt roads and through a forest of dying trees. The undergrowth is browning and flowers lie dead along the road. The sight fills me with sadness.

I spot through the withering leaves a huge, white mansion. The ambassador's house. Cinum parks the speeder outside and climbs up the marble steps to the wooden double doors. I follow behind with uncertainty.

Cinum rings the bell and two men in pristine suits open the door. The mansion lobby has a cold, unwelcoming feeling to it. A freezing draft flows from somewhere and I think I can see my breath clouding.

My master takes off his coat and hands it politely to the butler who has arrived. I stare in horror at him until he calls me through the Force. Take off the coat. I'm about to protest, but Cinum's look is enough to stop me. I take off the warm coat and am subject to freezing to death in the lobby of a foreign ambassador.

The butler takes my coat and nods to us. "This way, Jedi Masters." He says and hurries away. I stifle a laugh. I'm just about as far from a Jedi Master as you could get. Cinum betrays no emotion and follows the well-dressed man up the massive marble stairs.

We are led through the cold, drafty halls until we reach a large white set of doors. The butler gets a comlink and asks for permission to enter. The ambassador's voice comes through, giving us permission, and the butler lets us in.

Cinum and I walk into a warmer room that is made entirely of white stone. A short, stocky man stands from a desk and shakes hands with Cinum and then me.

"I'm sorry to have to disturb the great Jedi, but we do not know what is happening to our world." He says in a low voice.

"Do not worry about disturbing us." Cinum says. "We are happy to help. What information do you have to give us?"

"Well," The man begins. "I have contacted many of the other ambassadors on the planet. Most of the ones on the other side of the planet aren't dealing with near as much cold." He begins to pace as he speaks.

"That could mean that we are closer to the planet on this side of the system." I say and look to Cinum.

"Yes, you are right Travis." Cinum's face has a thoughtful expression on it.

"Are there any other systems out here that are cold? Any near here, I mean." I ask.

The ambassador shrugs. "I haven't been out past this planet before. I don't even know if any more systems exist out there."

I stop and reached out with the Force. I wasn't as powerful as Cinum, but I did sense a massive object past this planet. "There is another system out there." I said and open my eyes.

I realize that Cinum and the ambassador were staring at me. "Well done Travis." Cinum smiles at me. The ambassador just stares. I blush, embarrassed.

"Don't be embarrassed, young one." Cinum placed a strong hand on my shoulder. "You are growing as a padawan learner. Don't worry about what others think of you. Learn the way you need to, and don't be embarrassed."

I nod. "Yes master."

The ambassador just watches with confusion. Cinum turns back to him.

"Do not worry ambassador, we will protect your planet from this unexpected weather. We will also be sure to contact other star systems about this. They can send you supplies to help the environment return to normal."

"Thank you, Master Spatro."

Cinum nodded and beckoned me with his hand. "We should leave at once. We must figure out what is going on as soon as possible."

"No wait!" The ambassador said quickly. "Please stay with me for dinner. My family has returned to our winter home, and I am terribly lonely." Cinum paused for a moment.

please say no I plead through the Force. Cinum gave me a hard stare before replying.

"I am sorry, ambassador. We must be on our way."

"Of course." The ambassador nodded and pressed a button his comlink. The butler came in with our coats in tow. "Good luck with your mission. I reckon we will know if you succeeded or not." He laughs and pulls his suit jacket tighter against the cold.

Cinum smiles. "We will do our best. Come Travis." We follow the butler back the way we came and to the lobby. I gratefully take my coat from the butler and put it on.

I hold back a sigh of relief as the warmth instantly takes over. Cinum takes his coat and puts it on. "Let us be off." He says and thanks the butler.

We walk outside where the sun is trying to fend off the unwelcome snow. I climb behind Cinum and watch as the ambassador's mansion disappears in the trees.

I didn't know if it was just me, but it seemed colder already as we pull back into the village. I try to ignore the staring eyes that watch us from the windows. I can feel the confusion and the hope seeping out of every house. Cinum stops the speeder back at the rental shop.

"Back so soon?" The old alien asks, the skin around his eyes wrinkling as he narrowed his eyes at the Jedi.

"Yes. Sorry for the short amount of time. Just a quick visit." Cinum says with some cheeriness and pays the alien.

"I think I'll check with the ambassador before you leave." He growls. "Make sure no accidents have occurred."

My forehead wrinkles in confusion. What does he think we've done? Assassinated the poor ambassador? We were on a mission to save their planet for goodness' sake!

"I don't think that it is necessary for you to be concerned." Cinum says and turns away. "Come." He murmurs.

The alien just snorts as we walk away and through the maze of hangar bays.

"Touchy, aren't they?" I mutter.

"They are dealing with something completely foreign to them. Something confusing too. Not everyone can adapt the way we can." Cinum says back and unlocks the hangar door. I realize the truth in his words and regret thinking they were touchy.

"Sorry Master." I say.

"Do not be sorry when you haven't made a mistake." Cinum smiles down at me. "You are learning."

"I know." I mutter. "I just wish I could learn faster." I kick a rock on the floor against the ship. It bounces off with a resounding clang.

"Your time will come. Patience is the key to success." My master's voice has its usual wisdom in it.

"I know master." I say and climb into the ship. Before we leave, me and Cinum share a silent meal and prepare the coordinates in the direction of the planet I sensed earlier.

"There is no planet in the database." I say, trying to hide my worry.

"It's there." Cinum says. "It just hasn't been discovered yet."

I glance at my master out of the corner of my eye.

"Let's go." He says and starts pressing buttons on the dashboard. With the press of a lever, the ship rises and, once again, we fly out of the atmosphere. In search of a planet that may not even exist.

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading! :)**


	4. Ice World

**Hi! Welcome back! I hope y'all have been enjoying this so far! I certainly have been enjoying writing it! This chapter is kinda long, but super important to the story. So, please bear with me lol! Please leave a review or PM me with any comments, questions, or concerns. I love hearing from you guys and knowing what you think! So, here we go! :)**

* * *

Chapter 3- Ice World

As we fly through space, I continue to check the computers. The database still doesn't show any sign of the planet we're looking for.

"Don't worry Travis." Cinum commands. "Use the Force. You will find it. Don't trust the computer."

I nod and turn the computer off. Taking a deep breath, I clear my mind and reach out in my head. I can't see the planet, but I can feel its massive presence in the emptiness of space. Also, I can sense that the temperature of the air around the ship is plummeting.

"We're getting close." I say and open my eyes.

"You are right. Well done." My master's voice is ringed with pride and I sit up taller.

Before long, I see something rising into view. A planet that looked like a star. It was bright white, likely covered in snow and radiated cold like an open freezer.

I shiver as the planet looms bigger in the distance. It has an unwelcome feel to it, similar to the feeling of the ambassador's mansion. But unlike the mansion, this planet emitted a sense of tragedy and fear. I also could sense something else. Something strange and cold.

"I feel it too." Cinum says and slows the ship down. "We must be cautious. I don't like the look of this planet, or the feel of it."

"Me neither." another shudder runs down my spine, and I can no longer tell if it's just the cold, or something else. Something bigger.

The ship's engine whines in protest as we enter the freezing world. I quickly release some antifreeze into the engine. The metal groans in the extreme cold and we descend towards the snowy landscape. No hangar bays or landing pads greet us, just endless hills and valleys of snow. Cinum flies just over the ground, looking for a civilized place to land. I stare out the window, feeling the nervousness rise in my stomach.

Imagine the different creatures that live on this planet. Wampas and other snow monsters could very well roam these lands. I force myself to clear my head and focus on looking for somewhere to land. As strange as it might seem, the further towards the heart of the planet we flew, the colder it got.

"Something is happening here that is causing the surrounding systems to freeze." Cinum steers towards the colder atmosphere.

I want to groan, but force myself to hold it back. The colder it got, the harsher the sense of danger and tragedy grew. I knew that Cinum felt it because his face slowly grew more and more grim with each passing minute.

Finally, when the ship rounded a large hill, we saw signs of civilization. A large town carved entirely of ice. Big and small buildings line snow-covered streets, and a huge castle sits halfway up a mountaintop.

I stare in wonder at this sight. The palace rises up steeply from the ground. Icy turrets line the walls and huge spikes leap into the white sky. As my initial wonder fades away, I realize that this is where the cold is coming from.

"Cinum." I say in a whisper. Anything louder seems like it might crack the icy village and shatter the castle.

"I feel it too." Cinum says. "Let us land." We bring our ship down on a snowy hilltop and begin to dress in warmer clothes. Despite my hat, scarf, gloves, coat, snow pants, and furry boots, I still feel the penetrating cold in my bones. Cinum opens the door and we step out. Together, we climb carefully down the hillside and into the snowy streets.

I stare at the beautiful, icy buildings that surround us. At the door of one, I peer inside. What I see startles me out of my silence. I let out a cry and rush back to Cinum.

"You have to come and see this." I say urgently and lead him to the house.

Inside of the doorway are a bunch of humans, frozen into ice. Their skin was gray and their mouths open as they pointed swords at each other.

I stare in horror. Every single one of them was dead, I could feel it.

"Civil war." Cinum murmurs. "A civil war that was stopped by ice."

"This can't be just ordinary ice." I say. "This couldn't have happened with regular ice." "You are right." Cinum steps away. "Everyone here has been frozen to death."

I am suddenly scared. I wish I never would have come. No. I force myself to push my doubts away. I must stand strong and avenge the innocent people who were frozen forever in ice. Me and my master move towards the middle of the street to avoid anymore disturbing sightings. We move closer towards the castle which looms high above us. My hand stays close to my lightsaber as we approach. The danger is growing, I can feel it.

A chilly wind nearly blows my hat off my head. I clamp it down with one hand and my other hand fingers my lightsaber handle. The stairs are made of solid, clear, ice. Cinum steps on and steadies himself with the railings. Our boots were made for ice, so climbing isn't too bad. I force myself to not look down as we climb higher. The gate leading inside the castle walls is covered in ice, but I can see the steel wall underneath it.

Cinum knocks on the iron gate and shakes it. I glance up and, to my surprise, see someone.

"Master!" I call and point upwards. The person disappears back inside.

"What?" Cinum looks up.

"There's someone here." I say. I could only see a bit of her. I think it was a girl. All I saw was a blonde head and a blue dress.

Cinum shakes the gate once more before using the force to blast it open. "We have to hurry." Cinum races through the open gates and across the snowy courtyard. I follow close behind.

The castle is warmer than outside, but our breath still fogs in the dim light. Everything glows with a blueish light from the ice covered walls. Silently, we run through the castle till we reach a massive throne room. I gasp. The ice here is different. An evil red light glows from the ice and a throne made from black ice also pulses with a red.

"This is where she came from." I remark as I see the balcony overlooking the village below.

"This way." Cinum takes off and I see it. A dark tunnel glowing red. The red ice must come from the girl, whoever she was. I take off down the dark passageway. The red light grows stronger as we race down the tunnel. I hear footsteps above us.

"She's here." I say.

The tunnel opens up to a huge laboratory made of ice. Everything is frozen solid. I sense another life form and look upward. A slim shape disappears up another set of icy stairs. We give chase again, my lungs burning in the cold. As we reach the top, I see her jump out of a window. Cinum reaches for her but misses and she falls. We stare after her before Cinum says, "Come."

I gape at him as he jumps. I'll never understand him. I hesitate before jumping, the ground seems forever away. Immediately, my head starts to pound and my knees shake. "Just jump." I tell myself. Closing my eyes, I throw myself over the edge. I'm surprised to land in a deep snowbank that hadn't been there before. I shake the confusion away and climb out of the snow.

The girl and Cinum are already halfway up the nearest hill. I take off after them. We needed to catch this girl, whoever she was. I suddenly stop and reach out with the force. I conjure up a spray of snow and throw it at the girl. She hesitates for a moment, which is all Cinum needed to catch up.

I finish running up the hill to find Cinum standing over the girl with his lightsaber drawn. My triumph at catching her is replaced by something else. Pity.

The girl is lying in the snow in nothing but a flimsy, pale blue nightdress and a pair of tattered slippers. She has long blonde hair and icy blue eyes. She must be responsible for this. I draw my green-bladed lightsaber and point it at her. She cowers at the sight of me. "Travis, put the blade away. She can't escape now." I reluctantly withdraw my blade. I feel anger and pity fighting each other in my heart. The poor girl looks terrified, but if she killed all of these people, then she deserved to die.

"Calm yourself." Cinum is staring at me intently. I shake myself out of my anger and sigh.

"Yes master." I whisper.

The Jedi nods and offers a hand to the girl, but she shies away.

"What do you want?" She says quietly, her voice has a slight accent in it. One I can't figure out.

"We want to know what you're doing here, alone." Cinum says.

"With a bunch of frozen bodies." I add. She shrinks back. I can tell that she's undernourished from the sagging of her face and the boniness of her shoulders.

"I didn't do it." She cries suddenly. "Please, just leave me!" She scrambles away to try to escape, but Cinum is there in a moment. He grabs her and pulls her to a standing position.

"Let us go back." He turns to me. "It will be dark soon."

I look at the sky and see that the day is fading. I nod and grab the girl's arm. Cinum does the same, and we lead her back to the castle. We enter and make our way to a small room near the gates.

"Stay here. I'll be right back." Cinum leaves me standing alone with this girl. Her skin feels strangely cold.

"Aren't you freezing?" I ask. She glares at me.

"No. What makes you ask?"

"Uh," I hesitate. "You don't have, like, any clothes on."

"I do." She retorts, looking at her nightdress.

"It's not a lot of clothes." I say and look for Cinum. "What's your name?" I glance at her. If she were healthy, she would have been gorgeous. Her eyes were a beautiful, icy blue and her hair fell in waves past her ribs.

"If you must know," She looks down dejectedly. "It's Nousha."

"I'm," I start but get cut off by Cinum.

"Come, it's safe." I tighten my grip on Nousha's arm and lead her through the courtyard behind Cinum.

"Wait!" She cries and pulls away. Surprised, I almost let go. "We cannot go through the village." She says urgently.

"We must." Cinum turns and walks back to us. "Any other way would take much longer."

"Why are you so scared?" I ask, all of my previous anger replaced completely by pity.

"I didn't do it." She sets her jaw and stares hard at me. "But I saw it happen. I cannot walk back through there." She looks with genuine fear at the main road that leads to our lonely red ship.

"We must." Cinum says and turns away.

"You can't make me." She snarls and pulls away again.

"I can make you." Cinum says, somehow keeping his cool. I was already fed up with her stubbornness. Pity was the only thing that kept me from getting angry.

"No!" She cries. Cinum grabs her arm and pulls her forward.

"No! No!" She screams and pulls away.

"Travis." Cinum commands.

I reach forward and take her other arm. She retaliates and hits me square in the gut. I double over in pain and she fights against Cinum. I stand up, wincing. I see her break out of Cinum's grip and start to run. I grab her quickly and pull her to face me. Her eyes are full of terror and rage.

"Who are you that you can come and take me away against my will?" She snarls.

I stare into her eyes, mesmerized. I shake my head quickly. "Close your eyes."

"What?" She pulls away but I keep a firm grip on her shoulders.

"Close your eyes, and you won't see it. Trust me."

"How can I trust you?" Her voice has lowered, but her tone stays harsh.

I sigh. "It's either that, or we take you by brute force. Your choice." I say quietly, my hands loosening and sliding down her bare arms.

Nousha takes a deep breath and closes her enchanting eyes. I take her hand and begin to lead her back to the village. Cinum watches me lead her and I talk through force.

_I say proudly. _

He says and his eyes bore into mine. I nod slightly and continue in silence. We reach the ship and I tap her shoulder lightly. Her eyes open, and she gives me the smallest of smiles.

"Now," Cinum says. "Can you stop this bitter cold?"

"What?" She asks, confused.

Cinum sighs, I can sense his patience running low. "The nearby star systems are freezing over because of the intense cold from this planet. Can you stop it?"

Her eyes drop. "Only time will tell." She whispers.

"We are going to take you to Coruscant. There, you can leave this dark planet behind and the star systems can thaw. Sound good?"

"No." She says.

"You are officially the queen of 'no'." Cinum mutters and opens the door to the ship.

"I am not a queen!" She yells at him before dropping her eyes.

"Take her in Travis. I'll start up the engine."

I had never seen Cinum so close to losing his temper. I take her shoulder. "It'll be OK. Trust me." She glares at me and climbs on board. I follow her in and close the door.

Exhaustion pulls at my limbs as I settle Nousha into a passenger seat in the cockpit. "Don't go anywhere." I say and climb into the copilot seat.

"I have nowhere else to go." She murmurs, so quietly I can barely hear her. The engine rumbles to life as Cinum starts up the ship. We slowly rise into the air and blast off into space.

I keep wanting to look behind me at the girl. At some point, I stand up and get her a blanket. I for one am freezing. She accepts it without looking at me and I sit down again.

don't get too close. Cinum tells me.

I look out the window in frustration. I'm not falling for her. I am caring for her like I would anyone else. I didn't know who this mysterious girl was, but I wasn't that weak. I didn't have to worry.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! Hopefully, I can start updating more often soon! Please let me know what you think! (constructive criticism is welcome!) See ya around! **

**~Danielle**


	5. Prisoner

**Hello again! Here is chapter 4. I hope you enjoy! Also, please let me know what you think! I love hearing from you guys! ;D**

* * *

Chapter 4- Prisoner

The lights of Coruscant glow even from space. I hear Nousha shift behind me to get a better view. I smile inwardly but keep my gaze forward. We land on the platform at the temple and Cinum stops the engine.

"What are we to do with you?" He says, his voice tinged with humor.

"What do you normally do with your prisoners?" She asks pointedly.

Cinum smiles. "Don't worry. We want to help you. We'll get you a nice apartment to stay in until we can relocate you."

She looks about to protest, but she shuts her mouth and nods. I grab my things and take Nousha's arm.

"I think she's okay now." Cinum opens the door to the ship.

I nod and let her go. It wouldn't do her any good to jump down to the ground far below. She steps ahead and me and Cinum follow. The sky is dark, but the city is still awake. Speeders and ships fly through the air and the sounds of people from all over resonate through the night.

Cinum opens the door inside and we step in. "Come." My master starts up to the Council room. I fear for what will happen there. The Council wasn't exactly as forgiving or as nurturing as Cinum.

We approach the door and Cinum requests permission to enter. I need to do something. I lean over and whisper in her ear. "Contain yourself."

She opens her mouth to ask, but the doors open. I nod and she turns away into the room. Master Yoda nods as Cinum leads Nousha in.

"Done well, you have." He says. "The problem is she, hmm?"

"We don't know master." Cinum says. "But I feel there is more to her than we know. She was the only life form we could find."

"Strange this is." Yoda says. "You freeze all other life forms, hmm?" He addresses Nousha now. I wish I could keep her calm, but her anger rises.

"Why must you Jedi insult me? I cannot help that everyone was murdered."

"Power, you have." Yoda points his stick at her. "Show us, you will."

"Is that all you Jedi want? Proof to kill me?"

"We're not trying to hurt you." I say.

"Truth, the boy speaks." Yoda stands up slowly. "What powers have you?"

Nousha's eyes glance at the window, looking for an escape.

"Don't." I say firmly and grab her shoulder.

Nousha sighs and looks around the room. Her hand rises and a spray of ice suddenly coats the wall just above the window. The blast sends a freezing chill around the room. I recoil against the opposite wall. How?

She turns to look at me. "I didn't do it. Everyone had that power." She says.

"Strange." Yoda murmurs. "We must confine her if she can freeze things like that. What would it do to the city?"

Cinum's eyes are full of panic as he stares at the icy patch on the wall.

"Lock me up? How charming." Nousha's voice drips with sarcasm as Yoda regards all of us.

"Control your powers, can you, hmm?"

"Not well." The girl's voice loses its power.

Yoda's eyes turned to me. "Watch her, you must. Keep her to you at all times."

"Me?" My voice squeaks louder than I expect.

"He's just a child!" Cinum exclaims.

"Trust him to be strong, I do. Away from the dark side he will keep, I feel."

I am surprised beyond belief, but also happy that Yoda trusts me so much. Cinum and I reply at the same time. "Yes, master."  
Yoda nods and turns to Nousha. "Free, you can be, after you defrost the planets." He says. Nousha nods and turns away.

"Travis," Cinum says. "Take Nousha and find her a room to stay in. You must make sure she is safe." Through the force he comments, make sure there are no windows or other escape routes.

"Yes, master." I open the doors and leave Cinum and Yoda together. Nousha and I walk through the quiet halls of the temple. All the younglings and padawans would be sleeping, along with most of the Jedi knights. The lights from the city illuminate the hallways.

I turn around to look at Nousha as we head to the sleeping quarters. Her head is down, and she drags behind me. "It will be okay." I say, trying to be comforting. "You'll be back in no time."

"I don't know how to thaw the planets." She whispers. "I don't know what to do."

"You'll figure it out." I reassure her. "Look, here's an empty room." I open the sliding door into a small, comfortable room. She steps inside.

"Thank you." She mumbles.

"You're welcome. Is there anything else I can do for you?" I feel my face heating as she meets my eyes.

A small smile forms on her lips. "I suppose that I could get some different clothes." She says with a laugh. Her laugh is light and her smile lights up her face.

"I'll work on that." I smile back and walk away. I don't realize that I'm holding my breath until I turn a corner. Why was I holding my breath? I try to ignore it as I reach my sleeping quarters.

I pull out my comlink and call Cinum. Quickly, I tell him about Nousha's need for clothes.

"I'll get some for her tomorrow." He says. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight master." I say and turn off my comlink.

As I lay down, I can't stop thinking about Nousha. If she didn't freeze all the people on the planet, then who did? Also, why was she so desperate to not take any of the blame? And why was she so beautiful? Ugh, I need to sleep. I try for hours, but my head can't stop thinking. I watch the moon travel across the dark sky. Finally, I fall into an uneasy sleep.


	6. The Market

**Hi! Here is the next chapter! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Chapter 5- The Market

I wake up late the next morning to my master's face looking down at me.

"Wake up." He says gently.

I sit up quickly. "How long was I asleep?" I ask frantically.

"Not for too long." Cinum says with a laugh. "You had a long day yesterday."

I hold my head for a second. I feel groggy, like I didn't get enough sleep.

The Jedi puts his hand on my shoulder. "We have to get some more permanent arrangements for our guest." He says and walks out the door.

I stand up quickly and head to the shower. As I look at myself in the mirror, I'm suddenly worried about how I look. Is my hair to messy? Is my robe dirty? I realize that it's because I'm going to see Nousha. No. I can't let this happen to me. I will not fall for her. Determined, I leave my room.

When I meet Cinum in the middle of the Jedi Temple, Nousha is already with him. I'm about to greet Nousha, but I stop myself. She is our guest. Not my new friend. I nod politely to her and turn to Cinum. "What are we doing first?"

"Well," Cinum's eyes flash briefly towards Nousha. "We already are working on a room for her, so we should probably get her something else to wear."

Nousha looks down at her dirty, nightgown that she still wears. "Yeah, I guess." She mutters.

I notice that our odd group is attracting stares from some younglings and a couple of Jedi. "We should go." I say and make for the door.

Nousha is given a coat and we walk to the speeder hangar. Cinum chooses a clunky, gray speeder and we fly to the marketplace. We land in an overcrowded landing bay and are pulled along with the crowd. I can sense panic in Nousha as odd looking creatures turn to stare. She grasps my hand with her icy fingers and pulls me close. I understand her discomfort.

My senses are overloaded with the chaos of the market. Strange sights and smells rise from the crowded sidewalks and the streets are filled with people walking in all different directions.

"Come." Cinum's voice is louder than I'd ever heard it over the din of the crowd.

We follow him through the crowds, trying not to lose him. We hurry across the food market and into the clothing district. The people here are even more bizarre than in the food market.

Cinum turns a corner and we round it after him. But the moment we turn the corner, Cinum is already gone.

Master! I call through the force.

Where are you Cinum answers.

I look around, but the crowd closes us in and we are pulled along. I don't know I say in desperation.

Cinum doesn't reply. Either that or I don't hear him. My senses are overcrowded and I can't focus.

Meanwhile, Nousha's grip tightens. "Where'd he go?" She asks, so quietly I can hardly hear.

"I don't know." I say and try to fight against the oncoming crowd. "Excuse me. Pardon me. I'm sorry." I call as we fight to move forward. I feel a chill run through my spine. Did the temperature drop? Suddenly I stop in horror and look at Nousha. Her eyes meet mine, troubled and scared.

"You're cold!" I say and drop her hand. My hand has turned numb from holding hers. "I'm," She begins when a huge alien separates us.

"Nousha!" I call and dodge the alien. I catch her hand right before we're separated again. "We need to get out of here." I say, mostly to myself.

The air around Nousha continues to get colder and spread further out. We fight along until the crowd thins and we turn into an empty alleyway.

"Ok." I say, taking a deep breath. "I think we can try to contact Cinum now." I turn to Nousha.

Her eyes are teary and she looks away quickly. "This is my fault." She mumbles.

"No it's not!" I exclaim.

"I brought you here. I got us lost. And then I couldn't control it." She hides her face in her hands.

"Your powers." I whisper.

"They get completely out of control." Her voice is muffled by her hands.

"It's going to be ok, Nousha." I say.

"You have no idea." She snaps and looks sharply at me.

"Ok. I have no idea." I say and put my hands up. I turn around and grab my comlink. "Master?" I say.

"Travis! Where are you?" Cinum's voice crackles through the mic.

"We're in an alleyway. I don't know where though. I'll send you the coordinates." I say and send out the tracking signal.

"I'm on my way. Hand tight and stay alert." My master switches off.

I grab my lightsaber blade and hold it tightly. "Come on Nousha." I say and offer her my hand again. "I need you to be alert. The alleyways of coruscant are dangerous."

She nods, but refuses my hand.

I feel suddenly disappointed. Disappointed? No. That's not right. I tune into the force and try to sense my master's presence. Before long, Cinum rounds the corner.

"There you are!" He exclaims. "I'm so glad I found you first."

Nousha turns to the Jedi. "I'm sorry." She says. "I'm the one who got us into this mess." "No you're not." Cinum says with a kind smile.

"Yeah." I add. "Don't apologize when you haven't done anything wrong."

I can almost feel Cinum's pride as we walk out into the crowds again. Nousha still looks dejected, but accepts my hand as we weave our way back into the market.

After carefully making our way to a clothing dealer, Nousha picks a simple gray jumpsuit, a short, black, skirt, black boots, and fingerless gloves.

We head back to the Jedi Temple in silence. I want to spark a conversation with her, but I can't seem to find the words. What was the matter with me? When did talking to people make me nervous? The first thing that came to my mind I pushed away. I had to be strong and not fall for this mysterious ice girl. Entire star systems were counting on it.

* * *

**Hello again! I hope you all are enjoying this story! I know that I'm enjoying writing it! Please let me know what you think! :)**


	7. Fountains of Beauty

**Hello y'all! I'm back! This took a little longer than I planned because I had a super busy weekend. Between a performance and an all day concert, I didn't really have much of a weekend at all! I hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 6- Fountains of Beauty

We arrive back at the Jedi Temple in a hurry. The council wants to speak to Cinum, so he had to rush us home. After Cinum leaves us alone in the docking bay, I look at Nousha.

"Well, what do you want to do?" I ask.

"Whatever you feel like doing, or rather, whatever you normally do in a day." She replies.

That's the most words in one sentence I have ever heard her say. I smile broadly.

"Well, I can give you a tour." I shrug.

"That sounds good." She smiles ever so slightly, and we walk off the landing platform.

As we walk through the Jedi Temple, I show her all the major places that I have been. The training rooms, the Archives, the sleeping quarters, and last of all, the Room of a Thousand Fountains.

Nousha's eyes light up when she sees the room. "Its, it's beautiful!" She gasps.

I stand and watch her walk around the beautiful fountains that spray mist into the air. She walks towards the garden that lines the outer edge of the room. I follow her quickly as she leans over the edge.

"It's so beautiful." She breathes and closes her eyes against the gentle breeze. I look at the girl as she soaks in the beauty.

I knew it was wrong what I felt. But it was just a feeling, right? She would leave and I would be fine. I couldn't fall in love with a stranger. Yet, she was so helpless, so lost. The least she deserved was a friend. I suddenly realize that she's looking at me.

"Why do you stare at me like that?" She asks, her smile fading into a look of curiosity. "Um, well I," I stumble over what to say. "I want to be your friend." I say quickly. "You need one."

She smiles her sweet smile. "Really?"

"Yeah, why not?" I say with a shrug. My face is hot and probably bright red.

Her smile fades slightly and she turns away. "It won't last long though." She says. "I won't be here much longer."

"That's OK." I put a hand on her shoulder. She closes her eyes and I do too. We stand, overlooking the skyscrapers of Coruscant, in the beautiful room of fountains.

Later, I take Nousha to the eating room. It is simply a large plain room of tables full of padawans and younglings. The Jedi don't eat in here. We get some food and sit at an empty table.

I have noticed that Nousha hates crowds, so I try to steer her away from people.

Cole walks up to us. "Can I join you?"

"Sure." I say and move over. Immediately, Nousha tenses up and looks down.

"I'm Cole." He says politely. She looks up just a little.

"I'm Nousha." She murmurs.

"Uncomfortable? Everyone is when they go somewhere new. Don't worry." Cole's voice has his usual friendliness in it.

Nousha looks up at Cole, her face pleasant rather than uncomfortable.

I almost feel resentful at Cole's kindness. I was supposed to be in charge of her. I push the thoughts from my head. I can't think that way.

After I focus on how happy I am that Nousha's getting more comfortable, I even manage to thank Cole later on.

After we finish, I take Nousha to the Archives, and we spend hours looking at information. I watch her obsess over every detail and soak up all the information. Her smiles grows as we research whatever she wants to look up.

"Can we look up the planet Thalia?" She asks as I put another disk away.

"Yeah, why?" I ask.

"That's where I woke up." She says.

"Woke up?" I look at her, confused.

"I woke up on that planet. I have no remembrance of anything before that. I wonder if it's my home planet." She replies softly.

"Sure." I quickly find Thalia in the archive computer and look at the stats. "It's a criminal planet. Inhabited mostly by smugglers and thieves." I read.

"Makes sense." She mutters.

"What?" I ask.

She shakes her head. "Nothing."

I shrug. Then my comlink rings. It's Cinum, who lets me know that the council needs me in a meeting.

"We need to go back to your room." I say, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"OK." She closes the site and stands. "Let's go."

We arrive at her door, she opens it and walks in. Just before the door closes, she turns around.

"Thank you." She says with a smile and the door slides shut.

I am nearly bouncing with happiness for an unknown reason as I make my way to the council room. Right before I enter, I calm myself inwardly. I have an idea of what this meeting is about, and I need to make sure that I seem indifferent to any of the councils questions. The door slides open, and I step inside.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! please R&R with comments, questions, or compliments. I love hearing from you guys! See ya soon! **


	8. Cinum Spatro

**Hi again! Sorry that it's been so long! Life picked up suddenly so I haven't had a whole lot of time! I hope you enjoy and please R&R! It means a lot to me to those of you who have taken the time to encourage me through your reviews! **

**Just want to give a huge shoutout and thank you to Star Wars and Skillet and Viva Raine for encouraging, supporting, and helping me through this!**

* * *

_Quick note- This chapter is from Cinum's point of view. I just want to clarify that so that it's not confusing. Most of these chapters are from Travis's POV, but an occasional one will be from Cinum or Nousha. Thanks!_

* * *

Chapter 7- Cinum Spatro

"I don't think that this is a good idea Master Yoda." I say.

"Every great Jedi needs experience with this, hmm?" Yoda replies. "Trust him, I do, to make the right decision."

"She is dangerous, Yoda." I plead. "I don't want him falling for her. I already can feel his attachment to her."

"Time in everyone's life, there is, when they are forced to choose between love and duty, hmm? Experienced it too, have you."

"That was different Master Yoda." I say crossly. I don't want to be reminded of that. "It was a coincidence that I met my family."

"And yet, nearly left the Jedi order for them you did."

"They were in trouble." My voice drops lower.

"The boy will make the right decision. Patient, we must be." Yoda replies.

"But what if we cannot help him? He is my padawan! I love him like a son. I couldn't bear to lose him!" I blurt out.

I've trained Travis for the past five years. Seen his ups and downs, his strengths and his weaknesses.

"Struggling with your own feelings you are too, Cinum." Yoda says.

I'm about to reply, when I stop. Master Yoda is right, as always.

"You're right Master." I bow my head. "I trust you."

"Good." Yoda smiles. "Passed another test, you have."

"But what about the code?" I ask suddenly. "It says attachment is forbidden. So why are we letting this happen?"

Yoda sighs. "Not just rules, is the code. A challenge it is. When complete the challenges, you do, A Jedi will you then become."

"Yes master." I turn to leave.

Master Yoda is so wise, he continues to amaze me every day.

"Send Travis to us, you must." Yoda says as I leave.

I stop at a large window overlooking the city. He's right. I have to let go of my overprotective nature and let Travis face this himself. But that also doesn't mean I can't help him. I turn away from the beautiful sight and go to meditate and calm my mind down before resting.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!** **Love you guys! :)**


	9. Nousha Oadeera

**Hey again! 2 Chapters in one day! These two are a little shorter and from different POV's. Sometimes you just need a break from the protagonist, you know what I mean lol? Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 8- Nousha Oadeera

I sit in the windowless room that has been assigned to me. I stare at myself in the mirror across from my bed. The sight is new to me. My hair has been pulled back from my face and I'm wearing the new jumpsuit that Travis and Master Cinum have gotten for me. Also, I can feel something else.

Happiness.

I knew that it was wrong and that I had to be careful, but Travis was so lighthearted. Even just one day with him and I wanted to tell him about everything that happened. The treachery, the deceit, the accident.

I force myself to look away. I can't tell anyone of what happened on that planet. I sit with my legs over the side of the bed and drop my face into my hands. I can't shake Travis out of my thoughts. I don't know why. He was just so kind, and encouraging, and bright, not to mention handsome.

I go into my small bathroom and put on my tattered nightdress, I feel better in it anyways, and lay down on the bed. My world seems to be crumbling around me and I can't seem to stop it. I think of the pieces of my life slipping through my fingers. Might as well grab onto what I can while I still have it.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please R&R! Thanks for your support and ****encouragement****! **


	10. Hidden Enemies

**Hello y'all! Here's another chapter for you to enjoy! Please R&R and let me know what you think!**

* * *

Chapter 9- Hidden Enemies

I arrive at the council room early the next morning. I don't even think the Nousha is awake. I step next to Cinum, who's already standing in the center.

"Travis." A twi'lek Master says solemnly. "We need to tell you something."

"About the girl." Cinum adds darkly.

I turn towards him in confusion. "What?" I say, trying to hide my panic. "What did she do?"

"Nothing wrong, she has yet done." Yoda says. "But hiding something, she is."

Cinum turns me to look at him. "Something happened on that planet revolving around this girl. How could she be the only one alive? She must have murdered at least one person, whether intentionally or not." Cinum's voice is dark, but also worried.

"No." I say, stepping away from my master. "She's already said that she hasn't done anything."

"But can you trust what she says?" Asks another council member.

"I, I think so." I stammer.

I don't like the way that this conversation is going. I also don't like the fact that I'm trying so hard to prove that she is innocent, to myself as well as the council. Why should I stick my neck out for her? One thought back to her terrified eyes when we found her was enough to change my mind. I would do anything to help her.

"We have devised a plan to figure out what has really happened." The twi'lek says again.

Cinum takes a deep breath."She already seems attached to you more than anyone else, so you will slowly extract information from her by gaining her trust. It's the only way we can figure out what is going on without a full-on interrogation."

"No!" I struggle to keep the panic out of my voice. "I can't do that! She trusts me. How could I betray her?"

"So close to her, you feel?" Yoda suddenly interrupts.

"Only as a friend master." I retort. "I'm the only one she has. I can't do this to her. She's innocent."

"Would you rather us interrogate her, or have you get the information from her?" Cinum says. His eyes are sad and his voice is dull. I can tell that he doesn't agree with this either.

I look at the council. All of their eyes are staring at me. How could I do this?

"Remember padawan," Yoda says. "Duty over feelings. Choose, you must between them."

I stare at Yoda in desperation. Finally, I set my jaw. "I will get you whatever information you need." I say tensely.

"Wise decision." Yoda smiles at me.

"Report back to us when you hear anything new." the twi'lek says to me as I turn to go.

I nod out of respect and basically storm away. I can't believe that I just agreed to that. But somewhere, deep inside, I know that I would have picked it anyways. I would hurt her worse if I chose to betray her now. I find myself aimlessly walking towards her door. I hesitate before knocking. How can I face her when I am inwardly storing up information for her demise.

I don't have to do anything because Nousha opens the door right then. She gives a little jump of surprise.

"I didn't expect you here so early." She says.

"Well, I'm here." I say, forcing optimism into my strained voice.

"Are you ok?" She suddenly looks concerned.

"Yeah. Totally fine." I say and smile.

"Ok." She doesn't sound convinced as we head down the hall.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and see you next time! :)**


	11. A Dark Story

**Hello! Here's another chapter! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Chapter 10- A Dark Story

Nousha and I decide to take a walk. The bright sun shines on the sidewalk outside the temple and warms us as we stroll.

"What were you doing awake so early?" She asks.

"Oh, the Jedi council wanted to talk to me." I reply. I realize that I'm rubbing my neck nervously. I whip my hand back down to my side.

"About me?" Nousha sounds half annoyed and half expectant. "Whatever." She shrugs and looks away. I can feel her anger radiating off of her like a hot oven.

"Why does that make you so mad?" I ask, inwardly slapping myself for asking her such a stupid question.

She turns to look at me, her ice blue eyes filled with rage.

"If the Jedi had cared about the safety of the galaxy, they would have saved me when they had the chance." She snarls.

I wait for more of an explanation. Nousha sighs.

"When I woke up on that planet as a child, hardly more than 7 years old, I knew nothing. I must have been brainwashed. I don't know where I came from or who took me. I saw a Jedi after being dragged off to an orphanage. I pleaded for help, but he told me to go back to the people who took me. He told me that everything was alright now. Even at a young age, I recognized that he didn't care about me. The Jedi don't care about the small things, they only things they care about are the big things. The things that make them look good in the eyes of the republic." Nousha stops for a huge breath of air.

I stare at her in horror. "Most Jedi aren't like that." I say.

"How would you know, you're one of them." The anger in her eyes is almost scary.

"Calm down." I say and sit her down on an iron bench. "I know that most of these people care too much to let that ever happen to anyone again. I don't know who did it, but I'm sure he's gone now. The council wouldn't tolerate it."

Nousha still refuses to meet my eye. I can only hope that she accepts what I'm saying. Then, I do something stupid that confirms what I suspected about me and Nousha. I tuck a loose strand of her wavy blonde hair behind her ear.

I immediately know that I have fallen for her. How could I not. She was so lonely and so broken, and so beautiful. She turns to look at me.

"I'm trusting you, again." She says. As she looks straight at me, a small smile forms on her lips and her voice is tinged with humor. "You seem to be pretty trustworthy."

I find myself smiling back at her. But somewhere, in the depths of my heart, I know that I'm not trustworthy. Tonight, the council will need the information she just gave me. I feel a sense of betrayal in my heart. I stand up and offer her my hand.

"I'm good, thank you." She says and stands up. She starts heading back toward the temple. I stare after her for a second before following her.

Later…

"She was kidnapped?" Cinum asks.

"That's what she says." I mumble. I can't shake the feeling of betrayal growing inside.

"Good, it is, that you found this out." Yoda remarks. "The more we know, the better."

Cinum puts a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

I look at his kind face. The face I've looked at with awe since I was twelve. Now, I want to tell him everything. Everything I'm feeling about Nousha especially. But I know that I wouldn't be able to tell him anyways. It's forbidden for Jedi to have attachments.

I feel terrible as the council discusses Nousha around me. I quit paying attention and zone out.

"You are free to leave Travis." One of the council members says to me. I leave quickly and storm down the halls. I'm angry at myself and at the council. I also am longing to be Nousha's friend without being secretive.

I head mindlessly to my favorite place. There is a hidden walkway that spans a good portion of the temple roof. I walk back and forth, fighting with my feelings for a while. The wind blows through my thick brown hair as I stare at the city. What have I gotten myself into?

* * *

**I hope you like it! I'll be revealing a little more of Nousha's backstory with each chapter so, stay tuned! See you guys around! ;)**


	12. Hold Her Hand

**Hi everyone! Welcome back. I hope you guys are enjoying this story! Enjoy!**

**Also, I want to give a shout out to Star Wars and Skillet. Thank you so much for leaving such encouraging reviews! It means so much to me! **

* * *

Chapter 11- Hold Her Hand

For the next couple of days, I show Nousha everything I can think of. The gardens, the fountains, the Archives, the alleyways, the marketplaces. Just about everywhere. Somehow though, we always end up returning to the Archives. It's so peaceful in there, and I can feel Nousha's calmness when we enter.

Early one bright, warm morning, I lead Nousha outside.

"Do you want to see the marketplace?" I ask. She visibly tenses.

"Not the busy one from last time, but a smaller, food market. Today's too beautiful to waste in the Archives."

She looks at me, to the city, and back again. "I guess." She shrugs, but her discomfort is clear.

I take her hand and we go to the speeder hangar. Most people think we're doing something illegal. It's almost funny how many reports of us holding hands have come from other padawan's and Jedi knights. I only do it because it's her way of being comforted. If she needs support, she'll accept my hand. Also, I enjoy being near her. I know it's forbidden, but she'll leave soon anyway. After that, I'll forget about her, so I have to enjoy this feeling while it can last.

We take a speeder down to the small marketplace near the Jedi temple. As we step out, Nousha grabs my hand again and squeezes it tightly. I feel cold radiating from her palm as I squeeze her hand back.

I'm finally figuring out how her powers work. The more upset, confused, or angry she is, the stronger her powers get. At a certain point, you can feel it by being near her.

I smile encouragingly. "Come on."

I lead her to many stalls, taking free samples of everyone's goods. Before long, Nousha starts to smile. She tries fruit, vegetables, meats, and exotic dishes. We laugh together after tasting one particularly disgusting dish. I suddenly can't seem to take my eyes off of her. She is so pretty when she laughs. We continue to stroll around the marketplace for a while. When we round the corner of a building, a market stand catches Nousha's attention.

Suddenly she breaks away and runs toward the stand.

"Wait, Nousha!" I stumble and race after her. By the time I catch up to her, she is asking the poor man many questions at rapid fire speed.

"I'm sorry miss, I'm not related to that man." He says uncomfortably.

"Oh." Nousha's eyes drop, and she turns away.

"I'm so sorry." I blurt out and race after Nousha. She went into an alleyway and sat with her face hidden.

"Are you ok?" I ask gently.

"No." She snaps.

"What happened?" I sit next to her quickly.

"He looks just like someone I once knew." She breathes. "Eric Loran saved me from the mountains after I ran away from the orphanage. I was alone in the mountains and he took me in. He's also the one who took me to the planet, Stellana III."

"The planet we found you on." I interject.

Nousha nods solemnly. "He also took me to the ice king's palace. I was a servant there, and I was also tortured mercilessly." She wipes a tear from her face. "I don't even want to remember."

"Were you tortured because of your powers?" I ask.

She nods. "He wanted to experiment with any of us who were powerful enough to withstand his 'tests'."

"Wow." Was all I could muster to say.

"We should go." Nousha shivers, stands up and offers me her hand.

I smile at her and she helps me up. She smiles back sadly and we head back to the Jedi temple.

Personally, I was extremely happy. If the ice king did all of those horrible to Nousha, then it wasn't her that killed all of the people on Stellana. I was ecstatic until we reached the docking bay. Cinum and another council member were waiting for me.

I hop out of the speeder and face Cinum.

"Yes Master?" I say.

"The council needs to speak to you." Cinum sounds almost dejected.

I nod, even though I am confused. "What about-"

"We're taking her with us." The other man says gruffly and turns away.

I turn back to Nousha, who looks scared. We plod through the halls and reach to Council room without delay.

Yoda is pacing back and forth when we enter. "Here, you are." He sounds somewhat relieved. "Distressing news, we have received."

"What is it, Master Yoda?" I say worriedly. What could be so distressing?

"The systems around the mysterious planet have been growing colder." One of the members says stiffly. "We need Nousha to unfreeze them."

"What?" Nousha sounds panicked. "I don't know how!" She exclaims.

I can feel a chill creep into my bones. "Calm down." I say and grab her shoulders. "You can figure it out. We, can figure it out." I look deep into her frantic eyes.

She swallows nervously. "Ok." Nousha nods her head to Yoda.

"Leave in one week you must. Not done with you yet we are." Yoda remarks. "Help you, we can."

"Yes Master Yoda." I say, wanting this to be over.

Cinum nods. "Be prepared, Nousha for what lies ahead. It won't be easy."

The troubled girl drops her eyes and turns away. "May we leave now?" She asks.

"I guess so."

Cinum looks at me and says through the force. Any more information?

I am suddenly tempted to lie. I want to protect her, but another part of me says that lying won't help. I nod.

"Travis, please stay a moment." Cinum says out loud.

Nousha looks at me with worry in her eyes. I nod, trying to reassure her.

"Call in Cole to watch her, we will." Yoda turns to the comlink on his chair and calls for Cole. When the tall boy appears, Yoda tells him to watch Nousha for a few moments.

"Ok." Cole shrugs and takes Nousha out. I feel a stab of jealousy as I watch them leave. I shake away my prohibited feelings and turn to Yoda.

"Nousha was saved by a man named Eric Loran. He took her to Stellana III, the mystery ice planet." I say tensely. "Also, Nousha was a servant to an ice king and he tortured her for her powers."

A collective gasp of horror echos inthe room.

"Strange." Yoda says. "Perhaps she is innocent after all, if so terrible this ice king was."

I nod. The council members discuss matters for a long time while I stand there. I'm desperate to leave, but they haven't dismissed me. Finally, after a while, Yoda turns to me.

"Leave, you may and relive Cole of his duties." I nod and essentially sprint out of the room. I soon find Cole and Nousha sitting on the floor outside of her room. Cole is telling something to Nousha, and she has a smile on her face. As I step forward, Cole says something and Nousha starts to laugh. Her laugh is beautiful, bright and happy.

I feel another stab of jealousy, this one stronger and right to my heart. I was the one who was supposed to keep her company.

I must have looked miserable because Nousha stops laughing and looks at me with concern. "Are you ok?" She asks quickly.

"I'm fine." I say.

"Sorry." Cole stands up and helps Nousha up as well. "I was telling her a story."

"I see." I nod and force a smile. "Yoda sent me."

"I'm sure." Cole says and turns to leave. "Bye Travis. Bye Nousha. I'll have to tell you some more stories then." He waves and is gone.

"Having fun?" I ask. It must have sounded harsher than I meant it to.

Nousha gives me a weird look. "Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yeah." I shrug off the angry thoughts towards my best friend.

"We should go to lunch now." She nods and takes my hand. I'm surprised. Normally, she only accepts my hand when she is upset or uncomfortable. Now, she just looks happy. I take in the moment with happiness and we head to lunch.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! See you soon! :)**


	13. Rebellions

**Hi everyone! Happy Easter! I hope everyone had a wonderful holiday wherever you are! Anyhow, here is the next chapter. Enjoy! Don't forget to leave a review! They mean so much to me and encourage me to write!**

* * *

Chapter 12- Rebellions

The next day, me and Nousha sit in the Archives, looking at gobs of information. Nousha soaks it all in like a sponge as we sit for hours on end. I enjoy seeing her so happy, but I have to admit, I get bored. As I glance at the clock, Nousha notices me.

"Are you bored?" She asks. I can hear the hint of humor in her tone.

"Uh, no." I say with a shrug.

She smiles and shakes her head. "I know you are."

"Fine." I sit next to her with a smile. "I am kind of bored."

She laughs. She has gotten so much happier since coming here. She smiles a lot now, and laughs more frequently. I love seeing her so carefree and happy.

"We can leave soon." She looks back at the tablet is in her hand.

I stand up and look at the shelves around where we sit. I pull out a disk. "Rebellions." I mutter and slide it back.

"Rebellions?" Nousha nearly drops the tablet as she scrambles upward. "They know about the rebellion?"

I stare at her in surprise. "There have been a lot of rebellions." I say.

"Oh. I wonder if ours is on there." She walks over and takes out the disk.

"Yours?" I ask.

"Yeah." She sighs and beckons me back to the floor. "Sit." She says.

I sit next to her and wait for another story. I already feel guilty because I know I have to tell the council. I wish I could just lie. Even though she has done nothing wrong, I'm still deceiving her. I sigh inwardly. Either way, I'd be deceiving someone, and my duty is to the order, not to Nousha. Even if I almost wish it could be the other way around.

Nousha begins her story. "When Eric found me on the mountain, he said he knew me and had been watching me. He took me to Stellana and introduced me to the king. We pleased the king he made me one of his servants and Eric his advisor. Little did I know that Eric hated the king and had started a rebellion against him. I," She paused. "I was tortured and beat mercilessly by the kings scientists. Eric was determined to kill the king after I told him what had happened."

I was getting skeptical of this Eric fellow.

"Eric planned a day and then told me I would have to kill him. He said my powers were stronger than his and that I had more power than I knew of. I regret ever wondering how much." Her eyes fall to her lap. "The plan failed, and I was nearly killed. Then, the ice king killed everyone, including Eric. I was so furious at him I killed him. The release of his power must have been what started the freeze. I don't know if I can stop it."

I suddenly felt cold. "Hold on." I say and turn her towards me. "If the ice king was that powerful, and you killed him, then you are the most powerful ice wielder ever!" I say.

Her eyes look distant. "Yeah, I guess." she says with a shrug.

I look up as the clock chimes lightly. "It's pretty late. We should head back." I stand up and help her to her feet.

"Travis?" She says.

"Yeah?" I turn around.

"Thank you." She whispers.

"For what?" I ask. I've done quite a bit with her. She could be saying this for a lot of different reasons.

"For listening." She looks behind her nervously and kisses my cheek. With that, she turns and walks away.

My hand drifts to my cheek, astonished. I knew that I was in love, but I thought that she was just a friend. I didn't know she liked me back. I follow her, still starstruck, out of the archive room.

* * *

**A little romance... lol. I'm actually one of the least boy obsessed, romantic people you could ever meet. I know that God knows the right man for me and in time, I will meet him and love him forever. However, almost all of my stories have a little romance in it lol! Oh well, hope you enjoyed! There will be nothing too romantic in here, just so you know! Happy Easter again! See you all soon! **


	14. Sunset

**Hi everyone! I'm back! Ready for school to be over? I certainly am! Here's another chapter for you guys. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 13- Sunset

I finish telling the depressing story to the council. I hesitate when it comes time to tell about the demise of the king. With the council, they could take anything as criminal evidence. I tell the entire story even if it was only half heartedly. I hated doing this, yet here I was.

"Interesting, this is." Yoda rubs his chin thoughtfully. "Very interesting."

"You have done well, Travis." Cinum says proudly. "Now we know the whole story. We can finally make a call on what is to be done. You can go. Well done my padawan."

Cinum puts his hands on my shoulder and looks at me with pride. I long to tell him everything, but I hardly see him anymore. He's suddenly busy with the council all the time.

I nod and turn to go. I hate this whole sneaking process, mostly because I have to deceive everyone I love. Nousha, Cinum, the Order, everyone.

I go to find Nousha who is once again sitting with Cole. I control my anger well as I approach.

"Come on Nousha. I have something to show you." I beckon to her.

"Ok." She says with a smile. "Bye Cole."

"By Nousha. Bye Travis!" Cole smiles his crooked grin at me.

I smile back. I can't stay mad at him for long.

I lead Nousha through the nearly empty halls of the temple and to a hidden door.

"Close your eyes." I say.

She looks at me skeptically, but with a smile.

"Trust me."

"I trust you." She whispers and I take her hand.

I lead her up a narrow flight of stairs that opens to my secret place. I take her to the steps that lead downwards toward the balcony.

"Sit and open your eyes." I whisper. She opens her eyes and inhales sharply.

The sun is setting over the skyscrapers and makes the sky all shades of orange and pink. Ships and speeders glint and flash in the lights and the skyscrapers practically glow.

"Welcome to my hiding place." I say and gesture to the city before us.

"It's beautiful." She says, awestruck. I stare at her beautiful face as she closes her eyes in the warmth of the sun.

"You know Nousha." I say to her. She turns to me with a starstruck expression. "I think I've done something wrong."

"What?" She asks, suddenly concerned.

"I think," I pause. I've been fighting for so long to tell her this. "I think I've fallen in love." I look deep into her blue eyes.

"With who…" Her voice trails off mid sentence and her eyes widen. "With me?" She squeaks.

I nod. Her face softens and she takes my hand.

"I was worried that I was doing something wrong, loving a Jedi." She says softly. We stare at each other and slowly lean in. "But you feel it too."

"I definitely do." I whisper as our lips almost touch. Our lips connect and I'm suddenly overcome with the most joyful sensation.

I reach my hand around her neck and intertwine my fingers in her soft hair. She pulls away after a moment.

"Who would have ever thought?" She says. As she talks, her hand runs through my hair and slides down my cheek.

"You're my best friend Travis. I wouldn't have been able to make it through the past couple of days without you."

I lean in and hug her close, just wanting to hold her forever.

"Thank you." She says.

I nod and let her go.

She smiles at me, stands up and walks away towards the balcony.

I can't believe what just happened. I'm starstruck, but not with the sky. I'm starstruck with this girl who has transformed from a shy, angry teenager into this sweet, loving girl. The girl who illegally loved a Jedi.

* * *

**Yikes! I almost can't believe I wrote that! I haven't had a whole lot of practice with writing out romance so this is very different for me. Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to leave a review! See you around! :)**


	15. Criminal

**Hey everyone! I'm back! Yay! I've been so busy lately, I haven't had time to publish anything! I've been writing, but just unable to publish till today! :) Things are picking up so stay tuned for more! Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 14- Criminal

I turn around and wave to Travis, his green eyes are sparkling still from our secret moment on the roof. His hair is messy from the wind. I hate to think of what I look like right now.

The door shuts and I hold back a cry of joy. I had fallen in love with Travis that day at the market. He was so calm and eager to help me. I was such an emotional wreck, and he helped me through it.

I lay on the bed and stared at the ceiling. Jedi were forbidden to love. I knew that. I don't know why I couldn't have fallen for any other boy. But Travis wasn't just any other boy. He was special.

I sigh and roll over. I shouldn't have done that. We shouldn't have done that. It was illegal, technically. But, I would leave soon and then, it would be over. The more I thought about it, the worse I felt. I was a criminal. Not just because of what happened on Stellana, but now because I was in love with a Jedi. And he was in love with me! I kept replaying the kiss in my head.

How could I tell him that I lied. How could I tell him what I had done. I had murdered hundreds of people, without intention. How could I face him now that he loved me? I knew that it was time to tell him. I had seen him deal with all of the news before with grave acceptance.

But this was different. I wasn't telling him what the king had done. No, I was telling him what I had done.

I grab my head and clench my fingers. The pain in my scalp almost is welcome. I had become too comfortable in this place, and the kiss proved it.

I continued to dig my fingernails into my head until I couldn't bear the pain any longer. I stand up angrily and take off my jumpsuit. I put on the nightdress and look at myself in the mirror. Why would they give me a mirror? To remind me of who I really was? To remind me of how I looked after the accident? To torture me?

No. I turn away and lay down in bed. No one knows about the accident. Not yet. I relish the cold, silky fabric of the dress as I try to sleep. It always reminds me that I am not comfortable here. I am an outcast. No matter how much I love Travis. We can't do this. I can't do this. I can't see him break the rules for a criminal like me.

I drift off into an uneasy sleep. For the first time in a long time, I'm haunted with dreams of ice, and death, and cold.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! See y'all around! ;)**


	16. Truth and Consequences

**Two chapters in one day! I'm taking this opportunity to publish now lol! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 15- Truth and Consequences

I arrive at Nousha's door bright and early the next morning. I knock gently, not wanting to wake her. The door opens and I look into Nousha's grim face.

"What's wrong?" I'm immediately struck by her hard expression. Was she mad at me?

"Can we go to the balcony?" She says slowly.

"Yes. Sure. Come on." I reach for her hand, longing to comfort her, but she pulls away. I walk after her, very confused.

Together, we go up the stairs and onto my balcony. The sun shines behind thin layers of clouds and sends rays through the breaks in their white covering.

"What's wrong Nousha? Please tell me." I implore.

"Sit." She sits down hard on the steps and I sit next to her. Already, I can feel a chill coming off of her. She stares out at the city, her grim and determined expression unsoftened.

"I need to tell you something. After last night," She pauses.

"I'm sorry for what happened. I wasn't thinking." I blurt out. I couldn't stop the feelings of disloyalty to the order after me and Nousha's romantic encounter.

"It's not you." She drops her gaze. "It's me."

I shake my head in confusion. I can't understand what she's saying.

"I should have told you before this happened. You won't think of me the same way again."

"I'll still love you Nousha, no matter what you tell me." I say determinedly.

"No." She shakes her head. "I killed them." She whispers.

"What?" I ask, still confused. "What do you mean?"

A tear rolls down her cheek. "I killed them. On Stellana. All of them."

"No." I say shaking my head. "That's not true. The Ice King did it. He was the evil one. Not you."

"It was an accident. I was so mad at him and upset at myself and afraid for everyone else." She says. "I just screamed. Next thing I knew, I was laying on the floor, freezing for the first time in my life. I looked and saw that the Ice King was dead. I was so happy. I ran to the balcony to give the signal to Eric that we had won but…" She starts to sob, her face buried in her hands.

I just stare at her. She did do it. She killed them all. And then she lied about it. I didn't know what to think. I had trusted her and believed that she was truthful. How would I break this to the council? She would be executed for sure, when she was proven guilty. I was tempted to be angry, furious, and hurt. I wanted to scream, take her by the shoulders, and drag her back to the council.

But, something about her broken frame stopped me from my angry thoughts. She said it was an accident. She didn't mean to. But she still did it.

"How do you know it was you?" I say suddenly. "It could have been the Ice King after all." I smile hopefully.

She glares at me. "It was me. I'm so sorry. I should have told you before, but I was scared. I was so alone and afraid, I didn't trust anyone. Go ahead, kill me now and I won't mind." She looks away again.

"No!" I exclaim. I turn her to face me. "I will not kill you. What you did wasn't out of malice. You were trying to do a good thing. I don't care how horrible it was. I will stand by you and defend you."

I immediately regret saying it. I will have to tell this to the council. She looks at me sadly.

"You can't. You are a Jedi. The peacekeepers. You can't stand by a criminal."

"I would leave the council if you asked!" I shout. I know now. I would leave. This girl needs me more than the order. I know now that I love her more than I thought I did.

"I would never ask you to leave." She says, wiping away a tear. "You need to stay. This is your future. Your life. I can't take you away. You'll regret it someday. I will go back, unfreeze the planets, and live in peace. Alone. You need to stay."

I'm crying now. How could two weeks do this to me? How could I want to leave the order? She was right though. This is where I was meant to be.

"Are you really mad? You have every right to be" Nousha says dejectedly.

"No." I say quickly. "I was shocked, and angry at first. But you are a teenager, like me. We often can't control things bigger than we can imagine. Like your powers."

She stands up. "We need to go. I'm so glad that I can trust you."

She hugs me and walks back to the steps. I sigh, feeling my heart tear in two. She can't trust me. I can hardly trust myself.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Please leave a review if you did. It means a lot to me to know that you are enjoying this! :)**


	17. Betrayal

**Hi everyone. This is it. The final chapter. I can't believe that this book is almost over! I have enjoyed writing it so immensely and I hope to write more stories really soon! **

**I want to give an extra special thanks to Star Wars and Skillet for being my most faithful reviewer and reader throughout this story. I appreciate everything you have said and I thank you for your continued support! :)**

**Here we go! Be prepared...**

* * *

Chapter 16- Betrayal

I head towards the council room, rehearsing what I'm going to say. I have to convince them that she didn't do it on purpose. That she was forced to do it. I don't know how I'm going to pull it off, I have to try. For her. I spent the entire day trying to figure out what to do. Nousha leaves tomorrow. I thought about running away with her, but she probably wouldn't agree. She already made it clear that she wants me to stay here. I loved her so much, I never wanted to leave her. But I was going to be a Jedi. Ugh, the stupid Jedi code.

I feel like screaming in frustration as I approach the door. As I reach for my comlink, a question floats through my head.

Which one do I cherish most, love or loyalty? My feelings or my profession? I hated to admit it, but I knew my answer. I was loyal to the Order, whether I though the rules were unfair or not. I couldn't leave Cinum. Not after what he'd done for me. Not for a girl who I'd only known for two weeks, no matter how much I loved her.

I pressed a button on my comlink and the doors in front of me slid open. I hardened my face into a grim expression.

"What news do you bring us Travis?" Yoda asks.

I hear Cinum walk through the doors behind me. My thoughts go to Nousha, probably asleep in her bed. Her blonde hair would be loose and spread over her pillow and her long lashes would be laying on her cheek. I shake my head. How can I think that when I'm about to betray her?

I take a deep breath. "Nousha is the one responsible for the death on Stellana." I say, my voice catches in my throat.

"What?" half the Jedi masters spring upwards in surprise.

"She didn't mean too!" I shout over the clamor that suddenly fills the room. "The King made her do it. It was an accident."

I realize that there are tears in my eyes. I'm betraying the girl who I loved. The girl who trusted me with her gravest secret.

"You are attached to her, hmm?" Yoda suddenly says. "Broken the code with love, you have."

"What?" I exclaim, more of surprise then of confusion.

"I told you Yoda." Cinum says hotly. "He fell for her and now, she turns out to be a murderer."

"No!" I yell. "She is not a murderer. She can't control her powers. She needs help! I was trying to help her when," I stop. What am I trying to say?

"When you fell in love." Cinum sounds angry now. "What are we going to do, Master Yoda?"

The other council members have fallen silent, watching us in the center.

"She must be judged before the courts, as is procedure." Says one.

"She should be killed before she causes more damage!" Shouts another.

"Judged, she must be." Yoda says as he gestures everyone to calm down. "Then, decide what to do with her, we will. Tell her tomorrow, we must."

"No!" I shout. "We cannot tell her that I betrayed her."

"I'm sorry Travis." Cinum says gravely. "The Order always comes before love."

I bite back a retort and sigh, defeated. "Yes, master." I force out of my dry mouth. I can hardly believe what's happening.

I turn to leave but Yoda stops me. "Hurt, you may be. But cloud your senses, it must not. Be strong. Forbidden is love, because it causes this pain." He says softly.

I nod solemnly and leave.

As I stare out the window in my room, I know what I'm doing is right. She is a criminal and she can't be left without punishment. I just wish that it wasn't me who had to be caught in the middle of it all. I already know that I won't be able to sleep tonight. Betrayal hurts, especially when you're the one causing it.

The next morning…

I stand in front of the council room with Nousha by my side. I was instructed not to say anything but to bring her here.

"Are you sure you're ok?" She asks.

I look into her beautiful eyes. "I'm fine." I say. "I just don't want to see you leave me."

She is leaving me alright. We won't be able to see each other ever again. I fight back tears as the door opens.

We step in and Yoda stands up. "Welcome, Nousha. Much to discuss, have we." The door slides shut behind us.

"What?" She asks, confusion and panic rising in her voice. "We have become aware of what happened on Stellana." Cinum says. "I'm afraid that something has to be done."

"What?!" Nousha cries. "Who told you?" Every eye falls on me, including Nousha.

I look into the stormy depths of her eyes. "I'm sorry. I had to. My duty is to the Order. You said so yourself."

Nousha's breathing quickens. "No." She takes a step back from me. Every hand reaches for their lightsaber. "You-you wouldn't." She shakes her head.

"I'm sorry." I whisper, tears forming in my eyes.

"I, I trusted you." She shouts. All of the anger and rage that had been there when I first met her had returned to her voice. I had only heard her wonderful, happy voice as of late.

"I thought that you really loved me."

"I do," I begin.

"No, you don't." She cuts me off. "I said that I wouldn't make you leave. I didn't think that you actually were faking it all that time. The kiss and everything." Her voice raises. "That's right council. He kissed me. All for your show. All so he could betray me." She snarls.

The whole council gasps and looks at me. My face is burning red and I reach towards her. "Nousha,"

"Get away from me!" She yells and shoots a spray of ice at me. I'm suddenly pinned against the wall by a block of freezing ice. But that's not what scares me. The fact that the ice is glowing red is what scares me. Evil red light seems to pulse from it's heart.

Nousha has tears streaming down her face.

"I'm sorry." I say. "I didn't mean to."

"You'd better be sorry. I thought I'd been broken enough. I thought that you actually would've cared for me. But no. I guess that I was just made to be shattered. Like ice."

She finishes her sentence and races from the room.

"Get her." Cinum draws his blade, breaking the council from their reverie of astonishment.

I cut away the ice chunk with my own lightsaber and we all rush off after her. I didn't think she would act this way. I hoped it would be better. What did I expect though? I betrayed her. As we run through the halls, Ice begins to coat the walls and floor and a chill runs through the air. I shiver, but keep running.

All of the council runs to the docking bay where the ice lead us. We get there just in time to see a ship taking off. As it takes off, I sense something about to happen.

At that moment, A blast of the most freezing air I've ever felt hits me A bright light blinds me and I drop to the ground. I close my eyes as the air gets colder. When I open them, I realize that the whole world around me is frozen. The ground beneath me, the walls and the other ships. I suddenly gasp. I'm looking right into a spear of black ice. Cinum, using the force, drops the huge icicles and I realize that I was almost just speared. Pain throbs in my left side and my right wrist is bleeding.

I stand and run to Cinum. He hugs me in like a child.

"I'm sorry." I whisper.

The whole of Coruscant is frozen and Nousha is gone, all because of me. Maybe this is my punishment. Maybe this is what becomes of a Jedi's affection. She's gone, forever. I look at the icicles that litter the ground. They are all solidly black ice. That's what my heart must be made out of. Dangerous, cold, easily betraying, black ice.

* * *

**That's it guys! It's over. This book is my very first and I know that it is riddled with mistakes. But, I am so glad to have had an ****opportunity**** to write this and to learn from my mistakes. Thank you to everyone who has read this story! I love you guys so much and I hope you enjoyed this! Keep an eye out for future stories, because I am really excited to write some more! Thank you so much guys and I hope that you have a great week! Bye! :D **


	18. Big Announcement!

Hi everyone! I wanted to let you guys know that I just posted the sequel to Black Ice. It's called Fire and Ice and it continues the journey of Nousha and Travis. It will be shorter than this story, but that's ok! I hope you guys check it out! Please let me know if you like it or have any suggestions. Can't wait to see you guys there! :)

~Hawkmaid


End file.
